


Soccer Mom Saturday

by carma19



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carma19/pseuds/carma19
Summary: Here's the Bechloe as soccer moms smutfic you didn't ask for!





	Soccer Mom Saturday

“Are you freakin’ _kidding me_ with that no-call, ref?? Are we watching the same game??” Dr. Chloe Beale stormed up the sideline of the soccer field and wrenched off her aviators, flinging an accusatory finger at the culprit--a sandy-haired little boy with two missing front teeth. “That was _clearly_ a foul on number nine!” 

The referee blew his whistle when the ball rolled out of bounds, heaving a heavy sigh as he picked up the soccer ball and turned back to Chloe. “C’mon, lady. They’re five years old. They can barely run without crashing into each other. Give it a rest, would ya?”

Chloe huffed and shoved her sunglasses back on her face, crossing her arms over her chest and shooting the ref a nasty glare he couldn’t see. A _deserved_ glare. She refocused her attention on their twins--both representing the purple jersey wearing Barracudas. 

Though River and Ryan shared the same big blue-grey eyes, chestnut brown hair, and now soccer jerseys, they couldn’t have had more differing personalities. River, with her hair braided in two pigtails, took soccer _very_ seriously, hustling after the ball with impressive stamina and seemingly trying to play every position at once. Ryan, on the other hand, kept staring up at the fluffy clouds and singing songs to himself, mostly unfazed by the game going on around him. 

“Go, River, go!” Chloe cried, cupping her hands over her mouth to channel the sound toward her daughter, who barreled downfield to chase after the ball. She whipped out her phone and snapped a few action shots because their kids looked way too adorable in their oversized t-shirts and kid-sized shin guards and cleats. “Great focus! Amazing effort! You got this, babygirl!!”

At midfield, Beca kicked back in her foldable lawn chair, cradling a refreshing bottle of PBR nestled in a Barden koozie. The Saturday spring sunshine definitely called for a cold one, and she didn’t really care about other parents judging her. Though she wasn’t quite as loud and intense of a cheerleader as her wife, Beca beamed with pride as she cheered on their kids when they ran by (or strolled, in Ryan’s case) and shot a few pictures with her own phone. 

At the halftime whistle, River bolted over toward Beca, out of breath with her smile as wide as a slice of cantaloupe.

“Look at you, kiddo. You’re killin’ it out there,” Beca said, leaning forward in her chair and brushing a stray lock of hair out of her daughter’s eyes. “You almost got another goal, huh?”

River’s head bobbed in an eager nod and a slight furrow--one that matched Beca’s near-perfectly--creased in her brow. “Harrison wouldn’t pass me the ball,” she said, her lower lip protruding slightly. 

“Well if he does it again, you just go ahead and take it from him,” Beca said, a grin twisting on her lips as she heard the scandalized gasp from the bleached-blonde helicopter mom standing beside her. “Nobody likes a ball hog, am I right?” 

River giggled, glancing toward Chloe caught up in an animated conversation with two other parents. “Is Mama gonna make the ref mad again?”

“Probably,” Beca said with a slight shrug. “You keep doing your thing out there, okay? Maybe one of these games it’ll rub off on your brother.”

Speak of the devil--Ryan ambled up beside his sister, yawning. “Is the game over yet, Mommy? I’m hungry.” 

Beca chuckled. “Sorry, kid. It’s only halftime. We’ll make sure you get an awesome treat after for sticking it out though, okay?”

Ryan brightened as Chloe rushed over, dropping to her knee beside Beca. “You guys are doing so great out there! Are you having fun??” 

Both kids nodded, though Beca was pretty positive Ryan’s nod was more for his excitement about the post-game treat.

“Jason’s mom brought orange slices--why don’t you two grab a snack before the second half?”

Both twins whooped and made a move to find Jason and the oranges--but Chloe caught them both around the middle. “Not so fast though! Hands in, everyone! You know the drill!” Chloe thrust her hand out palm down, triggering the twins to reach in and stack their hands atop Chloe’s. 

Beca cast her wife an adoring grin before resting her hand on top of Ryan’s. 

“On three, ready?” Chloe said before counting down. “One, two, three…” 

_”Hashtag Team Mitchell-Beale!”_ The four of them cried in unison. 

Beca gave River and Ryan’s butts an encouraging swat and the twins giggled as they hurried back to their teammates.

“Where’s mine, Mommy?” Chloe asked Beca, sliding her sunglasses down the bridge of her nose so she could toss her wife a patented Beale wink. 

“You’ll get yours later, Mama.” Beca smirked and settled back into her chair, shamelessly admiring her wife’s ass looking extra amazing in her lighter shade of denim spring jeans as she walked back toward the cluster of parents to do some halftime schmoozing. 

When the kids’ little legs carried them back out to the soccer field, Stacie dropped into Chloe’s empty chair and plucked a bottle from Beca’s cooler. (Seriously, Beca didn’t know why she bothered schlepping a chair for Chloe--she never sat in the damn thing, unable to keep still for more than a few seconds at a time during games.) “How are the little Mitchell-Beale wonder twins faring this time?”

Beca grinned. They’d group texted the Bellas with the twins’ soccer schedule at the beginning of the season, and without fail, at least one of their aca-aunties showed up to cheer them on every game. “It’s tied, they’re just starting the second half. River has two goals and one assist, and Ryan…” She pointed the tip of her beer bottle toward the Barracudas’ goal, where Ryan offered a small bouquet of freshly plucked dandelions to his team’s goalie, who giggled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

“Awww, look at Ry-Ry! What a little ladykiller.” Stacie smirked, beaming with pride as though she’d intentionally imbued her amorous gifts into the personality of her aca-nephew. “You give him the talk yet?”

Beca snorted and shot her a look. “Stacie. He’s five.” 

Stacie shrugged. “I gave Bella the 4-1-1 when she was five.” 

“Why am I not surprised?”

“ _OH MY GOD ARE YOU BLIND, REF!?_ ” Chloe’s cry carried down the sideline and Beca watched with wry amusement pulling on her lips as she took a slow sip of beer. 

Stacie quirked a brow. “Are you gonna go, like... help her out or make her stop, or…?”

“Nope,” Beca said, popping the ‘p’ for good measure. “I like when she gets all worked up like this. She takes it out on me after.” 

Stacie’s expression shifted from concerned confusion to wolfish delight and she pumped a fist in the hair. “Ha! That’s amazing. I am so damn proud of you, Mitchell.” She paused and twisted in the lawn chair to face Beca. “Hey, want me to take the kids off your hands after the game? I’ll take ‘em for ice cream and a movie or something. And maybe in return I can drop Bella off for a little playdate slash hanging out with you guys later tonight? _He’s_ been jonesin’ for a night off from parenting…” She motioned to her lap.

Beca’s brow shot up and she extended her beer bottle toward Stacie. “Oh hell yeah, that’s definitely a deal. Cheers.” 

“Cheers!” Stacie clinked her beer bottle against Beca’s, and both of them settled back into their chairs, hooting and hollering for the Barracudas--especially River and Ryan.

****

Chloe kept up her cheerful Mama-face as they drove back to their Brooklyn brownstone, chatting animatedly with the kids as she kept glancing at the juicebox and cookie wielding soccer players through the rearview mirror. Stacie followed close, and it only took forty minutes or so to get both kids washed up and changed, look up movie times, and send the twins on their way with Aunt Stacie. Chloe and Beca both hugged Ryan and River goodbye, and they eagerly took Stacie’s hands as they headed down the steps, waving back at their moms over their shoulders as Stacie settled both twins back into their carseats (Beca insisted Stacie take their SUV--it was easier than transferring the bulky safety seats into another vehicle). 

Chloe’s smile never faltered, even as they blew kisses and waved goodbye from their front door frame. 

But Beca knew inside her wife had been stewing, ready to burst like a ticking time bomb.

She couldn’t _wait_. 

As soon as Stacie closed both passenger doors, Chloe gave her first command under her breath, that pleasant mom-face never faltering. “Get upstairs and strip.” 

Beca smirked. “Aye aye, coach.” Delivering the sharp swat to Chloe’s ass she’d promised earlier (eliciting a sharp gasp of surprise from Chloe), she barked a laugh and tore through the entryway up the stairs with Chloe hot on her heels.

“Oh you better run. I’ve got _plans_ for you, Beca!” Chloe called after her. 

Beca took the stairs two at a time and yanked her shirt over her head as she reached the upper landing. Turning the corner, she hurried down the hall and when her hand flew to the doorknob, a set of strong, familiar arms wrapped around her middle. “Oh, damn. You caught me,” Beca breathed, her forehead leaning forward to rest against the white-painted wooden door to their bedroom.

“I think you let me,” Chloe murmured, brushing Beca’s hair to the side as her mouth descended upon the crook of her neck and shoulder, all teeth and tongue and suction. “That ref today--made me _so_ mad,” she breathed between open-mouthed kisses, reaching around to pop the button of Beca’s jeans and tug down the zipper. “--seriously--double standard--River was no rougher than the boys--and _she_ got the penalty at the end--” 

“I know, babe,” Beca husked, a thready whimper escaping when Chloe’s fingers wasted no time in slipping beneath the elastic of her underwear, sliding through her folds with practiced purpose. “He was--such a--fucking--asshole,” she muttered, closing her eyes and shuddering as her hips rolled into the contact. 

Chloe circled Beca’s clit and tightened her hold around Beca’s waist to keep her steady, knowing Beca’s knees were near to buckling. “ _Shit_ , Bec. You’re soaked.”

“Mmm...mhm,” Beca managed, her lower lip catching between her teeth as she savored the pleasuring zaps flooding through her in rhythmic waves each time Chloe’s skilled fingers passed over that sweet spot. “More… _please_ , baby.” When Chloe’s fingers stalled out for a moment, Beca’s smirk grew. 

Chloe _loved_ when Beca begged for it. 

“You’ll need to be more patient,” she purred against Beca’s ear, her tongue sweeping over the piercings ever-presently decorating her cartilage. “I always take care of you, Bec. Don’t I?” 

Beca’s head jerked upward and bobbed in a frantic nod, and a whine passed her lips when Chloe’s hand disappeared from between her legs. 

“C’mon, let’s get comfier.” Dropping another, more chaste kiss to Beca’s shoulder, Chloe reached around and twisted the doorknob. It was her turn to give Beca’s ass a playful swat. “Take these off. Take it all off. Get on the bed and wait for me.” 

A shiver tingled all the way up Beca’s spine and she damn near tripped over herself, shoving her jeans and underwear to her ankles before kicking them off. She popped the clasp of her bra and peeled it down her arms, hopping up onto their king-sized four poster bed as Chloe slipped into their closet. 

She emerged a minute later wearing nothing but her silky floral bathrobe--the spring and summer one that hit her mid-thigh. Chloe left it untied, a pleased grin twisting on her lips at the sight of Beca curled up in the middle of their mattress, naked and waiting. They eyed each other up, hunger and affection swirling in their respective gazes as Chloe reached up to hastily toss her ginger locks in a messy bun atop her head. 

The move made Beca shudder near-violently in anticipation. 

“It’s been a little while,” Chloe offered with casual nonchalance, moving around to her bedside table to tug open the sex toy drawer, considering their options. 

“Yeah,” Beca agreed, her voice half an octave deeper, thick with arousal. “Too fucking long.” They’d known their sex life would need to slow down at least a little once the twins were born, but they fell into a routine of making the most of stolen moments here and there, and taking advantage of every opportunity without the kids in the house. 

(Bless Stacie Conrad, seriously.)

“Any requests?” Chloe grinned as she glanced over at Beca, brow quirked with curiosity. 

“Uh,” Beca cleared her throat, shaking her head. “Nope. You pick.” She was so turned on she was pretty damn sure she’d let Chloe do anything she wanted, and that wasn’t an exaggeration. 

Chloe plucked one of their newer purchases from the drawer--their plum-colored strapless strap-on--and she nudged the drawer closed with her hip. She moved to the foot of the bed, never taking her eyes off Beca. “Touch yourself,” she crooned. “Let me watch.”

“Shit,” Beca breathed, a soft flush rising on her milky-white flesh. “I--okay, let me, um--”

“Aw, babe,” Chloe grinned, aching fondness shining in her eyes. “No need to get all shy on me. I’ve had it all memorized for well over a decade,” she said with a wink. “I’m pretty turned on already, but I really… _really_... want to watch you for a bit while I get ready to fuck you.”

Chloe tossing out that swear damn near made Beca’s brain short circuit--it had ramped up ever since Chloe was even more careful with the swear words around the kids, not that she was ever big on cursing to begin with. 

Beca settled on the bed and leaned back against propped up pillows, licking her lips as one hand drifted upward to pluck and pinch at a pierced nipple. She moaned at the sensation, her other hand sliding down her abdomen between her legs to continue what Chloe started in the hallway. 

With a dreamy sort of sigh, Chloe leaned her shoulder against the bedpost and let the robe fall open wider, her own hand slipping between her legs to mirror Beca’s. “You’re so beautiful, baby,” she murmured, heart eyes shining with lust as she bit down on her lower lip, humming a moan. 

“Holy shit,” Beca rasped, her own eyes popping wider at the sight of her perfect wife teasing her own clit while Beca looked on, near-instantly coated fingers stroking through silky wetness. “I wanna--I wanna touch you so bad, Chlo. Can I--”

“Not yet,” Chloe said. “Let me watch you for a little longer. You’re _so_ sexy, Bec. I love how ready you are for me.” 

Beca’s breath hitched and she dipped the tip of her finger inside herself, exhaling in a groan that spurred Chloe into action.

Chloe lifted her leg up onto the low bench that stood at the foot of their bed, positioning the shorter, bulbous end of that strapless strap-on at her entrance and sliding it slowly inside her tight heat. “ _Shit_ ,” she hissed, closing her eyes while her body grew accustomed to the girth. She knew that the bulbous end of the toy was purposefully thick, shaped so Chloe could hold it in place with her strong pelvic floor muscles. The toy’s curved design brilliantly allowed for both g-spot and clitoral stimulation for the wearer--a major perk over a plain old harnessed strap-on--and its other end boasted a longer, slightly curved silicone shaft. 

As soon as the toy slid into place, Chloe opened her eyes to find Beca _panting_ , staring slack-jawed at her wife through heavy-lidded eyes.

“Don’t you dare come yet,” Chloe commanded, her own voice raspy and thick. She wrapped her hand around the base of the phallus, giving it a slow, testing stroke. Her own jaw fell unhinged at the sensation of jerking herself off, the motion providing way more stimulation than she anticipated.

Beca choked a whimper at the sight, scrambling onto her hands and knees. “Baby, can I--”

“Can you…?” A wry smirk tugged on Chloe’s lips. 

Another flush painted Beca’s cheeks and she swallowed thickly. “I wanna do it,” she croaked. “Let me touch you. I wanna…”

“You wanna suck my cock?”

A strangled cry escaped Beca and her head bobbed frantically, but she waited. She _waited_ for Chloe’s invitation, knowing she’d get what she wanted faster that way.

Chloe’s free hand reached up and she crooked her finger in a come hither summons. She knelt on the bench and her breath caught at the sight of Beca crawling predatorily toward her. She leaned down and caught Beca’s mouth in a searing kiss, humming into it; she kissed Beca until she was breathless, urging Beca to push upward. It was a selfish move, really, because her hands slid up Beca’s abdomen until they cupped her full breasts, kneading eagerly before rolling Beca’s pebbled nipples, ever-sensitive due to her hot-as-hell piercings, between her thumbs and forefingers. 

Beca whimpered into the kiss, her hand gripping Chloe’s hip beneath her robe to help steady herself on her knees, while her free hand wrapped around the shaft standing at attention between their bodies. She gave a few slow, experimental strokes, pulling a low, thready moan from Chloe. 

When Beca stroked more firmly, Chloe gasped and bucked forward, burrowing her face in the crook of Beca’s neck and huffing a shuddering laugh. “Shit,” she whispered, pressing a few kisses along Beca’s jawline. “It’s so intense but it feels _so_ damn good.” 

“You’re so fucking amazing,” Beca rasped, sweeping her tongue past the seam of Chloe’s lips to steal another mind-melting kiss. When she broke for oxygen, her lips trailed downward, paying eager attention to the sensitive pulsepoint at the side of Chloe’s neck. She didn’t linger long. 

Patience wasn’t one of Beca’s virtues. 

She pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses across Chloe’s clavicle and down her sternum, paying worship to her gorgeous breasts as she lowered herself back down and slid her knees backward to grant herself a little more space… until she found herself at eye-level with the phallus. 

_Chloe’s_ cock. 

Making sure to keep her eyes trained upward (she didn’t want to miss a fraction of a second of Chloe’s reactions), Beca slowly leaned in and trailed the tip of her tongue from the bottom base of the dildo, inch by inch upward, pulling a whimper from Chloe before her lips wrapped around the thicker, swollen head. Beca hummed with delight, taking more of her into her mouth.

“Oh my _god_ , Bec…” Chloe’s voice cracked and she swallowed hard, reaching down to stroke the backs of her fingertips against Beca’s cheek. “You’re--you’re so damn hot, baby. Holy shit.” She watched, mesmerized, as Beca set a rhythm, impressively taking more and more of Chloe’s length into her mouth with each bob of her head. With the regular strap-on and harness, this was solely a visual pleasure sort of kink… but now, she could _feel_ Beca’s ministrations, her clit throbbing in want for more. And before she knew it, her hips twitched forward in counter, seeking more pressure.

Beca’s eyes popped wider and she willed her jaw and throat to relax, breathing steadily through her nose as the hand on Chloe’s hip guided her to continue. This was new for them, but Beca never shied away from a challenge… especially one that brought _that_ look of utter ecstasy to her wife’s face. 

Chloe’s restraint broke at Beca’s urging and she murmured a slew of swears, threading her fingers through Beca’s hair as she steadily and carefully fucked Beca’s mouth. “You’re so good, baby,” Chloe croaked, resisting the urge to toss her head back with pleasure--she didn’t want to miss any of this, not for anything.

Beca’s eyes watered but she soldiered on, insistent need still thumping through her body. She reached with her free hand between her legs to rub at her clit, humming a moan around the shaft Chloe continued pumping in and out of her mouth, losing track of time and space and everything going on outside of their bed.

Chloe swallowed thickly when she noticed Beca touching herself--god, she must be so damn ready--and she released her grip on Beca’s hair, cupping her cheek. “Hey. C’mere. Oh my god, that was--you’re incredible,” she whispered shakily, sliding out of Beca’s mouth. “Are you okay?’

Beca’s jaw hurt. A few tears slipped from her eyes but she nodded almost desperately, pushing up through her arms when Chloe coaxed her upward. “F-fuck,” she managed, gasping for full breaths and settling her hands on Chloe’s shoulders. 

“I love you,” Chloe murmured, brushing her lips against Beca’s almost feather light, shivering with need and out of her mind arousal. She knew Beca was in a similar state. 

“Love you, too.” Beca sighed into the soft kiss, her hands sliding up the sides of Chloe’s neck as she blinked at her with a glazed over look. “M’gonna need you--to fuck my brains out now, m‘kay?” 

Chloe huffed a chuckle and nodded. “Any way you want.” 

Beca considered for a moment. Earlier in the day, she had visions of Chloe taking her from behind. Against the wall. Maybe even in the shower. But now, all she wanted was to be as close as possible. She crawled backwards until she lay propped up on the pillows as she had before, reaching to lace her fingers with Chloe’s and tugging her forward until her wife settled between her legs. 

Chloe shrugged her robe off and tossed it aside as Beca hooked her hand around Chloe’s neck and pulled her down to crush their mouths together again, kissing her deeply as Beca reached between their bodies and stroked the head of the dildo between her folds a few times before urging Chloe inside a centimeter at a time. 

Chloe and Beca both moaned into the kiss as Chloe sunk inside of her wife in a slow press, burying herself to the hilt. She broke the kiss and gasped for air, peppering softer, punctured kisses across her jawline and down her neck as she slowly withdrew the phallus nearly all the way before inching inside of her once again. 

“Please,” Beca rasped. “Baby, please. Fuck me.” 

She didn’t need to be asked twice. Chloe’s hips worked into a steady, building rhythm, simultaneously taken aback by the look of sheer, uninhibited pleasure on Beca’s face and the flashbacks of those parted lips wrapped around her cock moments earlier. The bulbous other half of that dildo--staying firmly in place thanks to her inner muscles--stroked Chloe’s g-spot, relentless with perfect pressure. 

So relentless that before Chloe knew it… before she could stop it, she was coming. Hard. A choked sob ripped through her vocal cords and echoed through their bedroom as her hips jerked in their pacing.

Beca held tight to Chloe as her wife rode out the waves of pleasure wracking her beautiful body. “I’ve got you,” she murmured against Chloe’s ear, grinning. “God, that was so fucking hot--I could _feel_ you coming. I mean, the pulsing--it was… jesus, so awesome.” 

Chloe laughed breathlessly as her heart rate slowed back toward normal. “Sorry I jumped the gun there. Wasn’t really expecting that.”

“Don’t apologize,” Beca said, pressing a soft kiss to the tip of her nose. “Here, roll over…” 

Carefully, they rolled together, with Chloe still inside of Beca. Beca’s hands settled on Chloe’s sculpted abdomen before she reached up to rake her hand through her surely messy chestnut hair. With Chloe’s hands resting atop her thighs, Beca arched forward, her hips starting into a rocking motion. 

“God, yes, Bec. Ride me,” Chloe urged, rolling her hips upward in a counter thrust. It wasn’t long before Beca leaned forward, gritting her teeth as she thrust faster. 

Chloe’s strong hands slid upward and gripped harder at Beca’s hips, guiding and urging her along as she stared up at Beca with reinvigorated want. She used her abdominal muscles to push herself into an upright position, wrapping her arms around Beca’s waist as Beca continued riding her. Chloe’s head dropped down to pull a taut nipple into her mouth, her tongue swirling over the metal bar--a move that she damn well knew drove Beca totally fucking batty. 

The sensation caused the band to snap for Beca, who clutched so hard at Chloe’s shoulder her fingernails broke the skin as she tossed her head back and came with an unrestrained, broken cry. She spastically arched her hips forward and backward a few more times, wanting to eke out every ounce of pleasure as orgasmic aftershocks coursed through her entire body. 

Still filled but thoroughly sated, Beca’s fingertips gently braced Chloe’s jaw as she nuzzled their noses together, smirking as she brushed her lips sweetly against her wife’s. 

“So,” Beca said once she could hear her own voice over her pounding, slowly slowing pulse. “Still pissed at that ref?”

A hoarse chuckle puffed in the air between them and Chloe nodded. “Oh yeah. What a jerk.”

“Total fuckwad,” Beca agreed. “We got some more time, y’know. If you need to… get out some more aggression.”

Chloe’s brow shot up. “Is that why you never stop me when I get all worked up during those games? Beca…” She tried for a glare but it held no heat or actual admonishment.

Beca's shoulders lifted in a not-so-innocent shrug. “Who am I to stop you from sticking up for our kids? I support you. _Especially_ during those games,” she insisted with a nod, reaching up to brush a stray lock of ginger from Chloe’s eyes. “Hashtag Team Mitchell-Beale, right?”

Chloe pinched Beca’s ass and they giggled together in a sweaty, sated embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated! Connect with me on Tumblr @ icarli :D


End file.
